The Hope of a NeverEnding Night
by MichelleBA
Summary: TnM Oneshot. A beautiful proposal brings Michelle to tears of joy.


This is a one shot written by my best friend Meaghan so leave reviews please…

It's Tony and Michelle's last dating anniversary for all Michelle knows. She doesn't know that tonight Tony is going to propose to her.

Michelle woke up. The clock read 10:30AM on a Saturday morning. The sun was shining so bright through her bedroom window. She placed her hand over where Tony sleeps and felt nothing but pulled down covers and wrinkly sheets. Her eyes opened wide and looked around for her precious Tony. She got out from underneath the covers and put her slippers and robe on. She shuffled to the kitchen and found that the coffee was already made. She poured herself a cup and put two creams and two teaspoons of sugar into it. She stirred it with the spoon and sat down at the table. She noticed that the newspaper was already opened to her favorite section. There was a note placed right next to the muffins that have just been baked this morning. The muffins were banana nut muffins; her favorite. He grabbed the note and started to read it.

_Hey, muffin, I hope you are enjoying the banana nut muffins I baked for you this morning and the paper out to the section you love to read. I'm trying to make this day as great as I possibly can because I'm hoping this will be one of the best anniversaries we will ever have together, because it definitely won't be the last. We'll be going out somewhere nice tonight so wear something beautiful. I won't worry about that because anything you wear becomes beautiful when you wear it no matter what. So I hope you enjoy the day, sorry that I'm not going to be there, I'm getting things ready for tonight. We I'll see you later. _

_Love,_

_Tony._

When Michelle finished the note, she placed it down next to her plate and picked up a muffin and took a bite into it.

Around 4:30PM, Michelle took a shower. She then got dressed into her favorite red dress and red shoes. She put her curled hair up into a bun. She put some make up on and grabbed her purse. A car was beeping outside her house she thought that it must be Tony so she put a fancy jacket on to go with her outfit and walked outside.

Michelle couldn't believe her eyes; it was a white stretch limo. The chauffer came out and opened the door for her and she helped her get in. On the seat was a red rose and another note.

_Good evening Michelle. Sorry I'm not here with you in the limo. There was some last minute changes so I had to fix them. I hope you enjoy the limo ride to the restaurant. There's some wine in the fridge and some food in the pantry if you want some. I'll see you soon._

_Love,_

_Tony._

Michelle didn't want to spoil her appetite so she didn't eat or drink anything.

When the limo pulled up to the restaurant, the chauffer got out. He opened the door for Michelle and then helped her out. Michelle was stunned. She felt like a movie star. There was a red carpet and red rope along it. She saw her family and friends clapping and cheering for her. She was nearly crying. Michelle looked up towards the doors and saw Tony waiting for her. Michelle walked up the red carpet waving to everyone. Her friends and family were taking pictures of her. She really felt like a movie star.

When she got up to the doors, Tony gave Michelle another red rose and a kiss. Tony saw the happy tears running down her face and wiped it with his finger and took her inside.

She walked inside and saw roses covering everything. Michelle was so amazed. Tony took her to their table. He pulled her chair out for her and Michelle sat down then Tony sat down in the chair across from her. _With You_ by Jessica Simpson was playing. She loves this song, it's her favorite. Michelle took Tony's hands, looked up and smiled. A waiter came over and placed a big plate of spaghetti and meatballs in front of them for them to share. Michelle loved spaghetti it wasn't her favorite but she new it was really good especially for the occasion. They started to eat. As they were eating, they got the same spaghetti string and it brought them into a kiss.

When dinner was over, Tony got up, and told her he'd be right back. While she sat there waiting for Tony to come back, Michelle's mother grabbed her hand and brought her up to the stage at the far end of the restaurant. Her mother then walked away. A band started to play. Tony came out with a microphone. He started to sing…

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
_

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road _

_But I got lost a time or two _

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through _

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you…_

Michelle couldn't believe that Tony was singing to her. She knew he wasn't the greatest singer but she still appreciated it. After the first chorus, Tony gave the microphone to the lead singer of Rascal Flatts and he jumped down from the stage. He said, "Michelle, I love you so much that is why I did this all for you."

"Tony, I love you to with all my heart, the only thing I wish I could of down was gotten you something for our anniversary," said Michelle.

"No, don't worry about, because every second I spend with you, is like opening a new present on Christmas."

"Aw Tony, that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." She leaned forward and gave him a kiss.

"I have one more thing to give to you."

"What's that?"

Tony knelt down on one knee. "Michelle, will you marry me?"

Michelle started to bawl out tears. "Yes Tony, I will marry you."

Tony stood up and gave Michelle a hug and a kiss and put the ring on her finger.

"Michelle I will love you forever and nothing will ever rip my love for you apart because you will always be in my heart"


End file.
